Confesiones en un Taxi
by Pampicullen
Summary: Inspirado en la cansion de Ricardo Arjona, la familia de Edward queda en la ruina y busca trabajo. consigue uno manejando un taxi con la idea de alejarse de los problemas, y una noche una pasajera alterada le pide que la lleve a seguir a su esposo... ONE SHOT


Confesiones en un Taxi

Estaba en el Aeropuerto dejando a unos pasajeros que aparentemente viajaban. Mi vida en el taxi había sido más gratificante de lo que recuerdo, siendo que termine aquí porque necesitaba un empleo de manera urgente. Mis padres perdieron su fortuna gracias al socio de papa que lo estafo, y me vi en la situación de tener que buscar uno cuando nunca antes había trabajado. Mi vida se basaba en fiestas, mujeres y salidas divertidas. El taxi fue algo que realmente me cayó arriba. Me choco un auto cuando estaba parado en una luz roja, y era una persona que no tenía dinero, solo un taxi. Estaba enfrentando muchos problemas legales, por lo que uno mas no era lo que necesitaba y en compensación por daños y evitar futuras demandas me dio el taxi. Tanya, mi mujer, no estaba muy contenta con la idea de que su marido, el hombre que supuestamente la sacaría de la miseria, ahora estaba más hundido de lo que estaba ella. Los problemas entre nosotros comenzaron a acrecentarse, por lo que disfrutaba bastante de manejar y que mi mente se despejara de los problemas cotidianos. Siempre que un viaje me dejaba cerca, pasaba por la casa de mis padres y les hacia una visita para ver como estaban. Ellos se sentían bien porque los ayudaba bastante. Especialmente después de la venta de mi antiguo auto y entregarles el dinero para que puedan hacer algo con el. Ellos me habían mantenido y ayudado en su momento, era lógico y esperable que los hiciera por ellos ahora. Luego de entregarles ese dinero, mi padre comenzó a invertir de nuevo, como lo hizo para crear su imperio anterior. Tenía muy pocas ganancias porque el dinero no era mucho, pero sabia que poco a poco llegaría a algo. Yo les entregaba parte de mis ganancias en el taxi ayudándolos a sobrevivir, lo que me obligaba a hacer turnos dobles, estropeando aun más mi relación con Tanya. Tanya… mi mujer… la había conocido en una fiesta de sociedad a la que había asistido con unos amigos, si podrían llamarse así. Luego de lo que me pase con mi familia me dieron la espalda tan rápido que me avergoncé de haber sido sincero y honesto con ellos. Ella me deslumbro con su belleza, y con su ataque. Ella fue quien me abordo, y eso me gusto ya que me pareció una mujer decidida. Hoy cada vez que llegaba a casa ella ya estaba dormida, y más de una vez no estaba. Decía que salía con sus amigas, pero no podía recriminarle nada ya que no estaba para estar con ella.

Cuando volví en si de mis pensamientos, estaba saliendo del Aeropuerto con destino al centro. Pero que estupidez acababa de hacer? Era mucho más conveniente esperar a alguien en el aeropuerto para por lo menos ganar el viaje de vuelta. Me dije a mi mismo que lo mejor ya era continuar, porque para girar tendría que dar la vuelta demasiado mas adelante. Tome por la calle que me llevaba a la nueva casa de mis padres. Tenia que pasar por un barrio bastante elegante de paso, que lo conocía de memoria. Solía tener a varios de mis compañeros de escuela viviendo en esta zona.

Pase por una calle desierta. Iba un poco mas rápido que lo norma, cuando un gato se me cruzo por la calle haciéndome girar el volante del auto y frenar de golpe. Estaba medio asustado. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y yo solo me reí de nervioso que estaba. Estaba parado a un costado esperando que mi respiración se tranquilice, cuando tocaron a la ventanilla.

Estas libre? – pregunto una dulce voz a mi costado.

No pude ver de quien se trataba ya que la calle estaba oscura. Solo sentí su perfume, un aroma a flores que no sabia descifrar. Creo que Fresias era su nombre….

A donde? – pregunte encendiendo el metro…

A donde sea, lejos de aquí – Dijo con voz quebrada.

Intentaba verla por el espejo retrovisor, pero ella estaba con la cabeza gacha. No podía ver su rostro. Si podía ver que estaba vestida con un sobretodo gris y debajo tenía un vestido azul. No se mucho de vestidos, pero si de elegancia, y podía notar que esta mujer la tenia de sobra. Su perfume, su manera de sentarse, su postura. Era ilógico que una mujer así tomara un taxi. Generalmente estas mujeres tenían choferes o autos propios que las llevaran a todos lados. De la nada se sintió un sollozo y mire nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor, pero esta vez no mire a sus piernas como lo había hecho las dos veces anteriores que la mire luego de hacer mi análisis.

Se encuentra bien? – pregunte cauteloso.

Ella solo sollozo una vez mas sin decirme nada. Abrió su bolso y busco dentro. Seguro estaba buscando un pañuelo o algo. Saque de mi bolsillo mi pañuelo. Era algo que me había inculcado mi padre y aun lo hacia. Pocas personas tienen en su bolsillo un pañuelo, pero yo siempre lo tenía. Agradecía ese tipo de educación hoy para poder entregárselo a esta señora que parecía que tanto lo necesitaba. Estacione el auto a un costado con mis luces prendidas.

Toma – Dije pasando mi mano hacia atrás y girándome levemente.

Gracias – Dijo tomándolo y llevándoselo a sus ojos para quitar los residuos de sus lagrimas.

Por primera vez, luego de hacer esto levanto la vista y me vio. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, sentí que mi mundo se paro. Era lejos la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados por el llanto. Pero así y todo sonrió.

Mejor? – pregunte

Ella solo hizo un puchero y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

No por favor, no llores – Dije desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón. No me gustaba verla llorar.

Me arrodille prácticamente en mi asiento, y me gire para verla.

Quieres hablarlo?

Creo que es mas de lo que cubre la tarifa – Dijo riendo.

Acaso no sabes que los taxistas son los mejores psicólogos? Luego de los barman por supuesto – Dije queriendo sonar gracioso.

Apague el medidor, y Salí del carro para sentarme en la parte de atrás.

Sucede algo? Pregunte golpeándome mentalmente. Por supuesto que algo pasaba!

Pues… - Dijo dudando – Hoy me he enterado que mi marido me engaña con otra mujer

Sollozo nuevamente cuando termino de decirme eso.

Y como llegaste a esa conclusión? – Pregunte.

Pues hace unos meses que lo noto extraño. Mis amigas me decían que no era nada, pero yo seguía pensando que algo pasaba. Contrate un detective privado que me dijo todo lo que sospechaba.

Si?

Si – Dijo seria sin llorar esta vez.

Cuéntame – Dije animándola a seguir.

Pues todos los martes y jueves se encuentra con esta mujer en un bar, y se luego se van a un hotel.

Hoy era jueves, por lo que les tocaba estar juntos.

Mis amigas lo sabían puedes creerlo? – Dijo mirando a la nada.

Te entiendo. Creer además de todo que tenias amigos, suele ser duro porque te sientes mas solo aun…

Te paso lo mismo?

Similar. Tenía una buena posición económica antes de que el socio de mi padre lo dejara en la ruina, y cuando comencé a hablar con mis amigos para una posibilidad de trabajo, uno a uno fueron dándome la espalda. Creí que tenia amigos, pero me di cuenta que no. Solo servía para salir, divertirnos y nada mas.

Estaba juntando el valor para ir y enfrentarlo.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el asiento de atrás, mirándonos. A los ojos de cualquiera estábamos esperando en el auto. El barrio era elegante, por lo que no había problemas de seguridad con estar allí. Comenzó a llover afuera haciendo aun más imposible que nos vean en el auto.

Y hace mucho que estas casada? – pregunte.

5 años. Y tu?

3

Como paso lo de tus padres? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Bueno… mis padres son personas muy confiadas. Mi padre tenia un socio que lo estafo. Transfirió todos los bienes a una cuenta fantasma, obligando a la empresa a quebrar. No solo mi padre quedo en la ruina, también empleos perdidos.

No puedo creerlo! – Dijo indignada.

Pues, si, algunas personas son así. Pero estoy utilizando mis ganancias en inversiones junto con mi padre, y estoy seguro que resurgiremos.

Eso espero. Lo deseo de corazón. Pareces una muy buena persona, y agradezco que me hayas sacado de mis problemas por unos minutos.

Pero... – Dije invitándola a seguir

Pero no se puede huir de todos los problemas.

Pero pueden olvidarse. Si tiene solución, búscala y si no la tiene, para que preocuparse?

Que buena filosofía. Me gustaría poder verlo así.

No se trata de un punto de vista. Se trata de una decisión.

Es que va mas allá de eso. Me molesta también que me tratara como una tonta.

Pues entonces véngate – Dije mirando a la nada.

Ella miro por la ventana pensativa.

No me quiero convertir en lo mismo que el.

Hay algo que te hace en este momento que le debas respeto?

No. Le he perdido todo respeto y cariño.

Entonces? Estas hablando de satisfacciones personales solamente.

Para ti seria tan fácil engañar a tu mujer?

No. pero te reitero que a mi no me engañaron, al menos no que me haya enterado. Si mi mujer me engañara, si, seria así de fácil. Creo que por despecho especialmente.

Ella acaricio mi mano dulcemente y por un momento me perdí en sus ojos.

Porque no te divorcias? – Dije queriendo sacar de mi cabeza sus ojos.

Es complicado.

Tiene mucho dinero?

Al contrario. La que lo tiene soy yo, y si me divorcio se llevara la mitad de lo que es mio, y todo porque el no pudo mantenerlo en sus pantalones.

pero no hay algo que puedas hacer?

Mi abogado se encargara de eso – Dijo

Entonces porque ibas a desenmascararlo?

Por ira, bronca, impotencia. – Dijo enojada.

Instintivamente, tome su rostro y lo acaricie. Ella cerro los ojos ante mi gesto, y sentí una urgencia inexplicable de besarla. Por unos momentos me deje llevar por el impulso, y mis labios hicieron contacto con los de ella rápidamente. Ella se quedo helada ante mi acción.

Lo siento – Dije separándome – Lo siento deberás.

Su respuesta fue aun más increíble. Se abalanzo sobre mí besándome furiosamente. Por unos minutos me deje llevar, saboreando sus labios. Eran adictivos. Me sentía tan bien de tenerlos sobre los míos. La lluvia caía fuera del auto, solo nuestra respiración y las gotas sobre el techo era lo que escuchaba. Mi mente solo procesaba lo bien que me sentía con ella, como nuestros labios se fundieron en ese beso. Había nacido para besarla, de eso estaba seguro. De repente recordé que soy un hombre casado y lo incorrecto de la acción. Ella quería una venganza y yo no era el apropiado para dársela.

Lo siento – Dije separándome de ella

Porque? – Dijo ella en un jadeo aun besándome

Porque soy casado, no puedo – Dije

Ella se alejo de mí y me miro.

Lo siento. Creo que también te estoy utilizando para mi venganza – Dijo alejándose de mi.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

Porque no me llevas a donde tenia destinado ir? – Dijo mirándome seria.

Seguro – Dije

Mientras conducía, se forjo un silencio entre ambos, pero era porque ninguno queria decir nada. Ambos estábamos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Llegamos al bar. Era un antro cualquiera. Ni si quiera era algo digno de alguien de sociedad, pero ella quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Cuando llegamos ella me dio dinero. Mas de lo que el viaje valía ya que no había prendido el medidor. Aun no se porque acepte su dinero. Ella abrió la puerta para bajarse y aun llovía a cantaros, por lo que haciendo uso de la caballerosidad impuesta por mi padre, le hable.

Espera – Dije bajándome del carro.

Busque del baúl un paraguas y le abrí la puerta y me posicione a su lado para evitar se moje. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, ella me había agarrado de mi brazo por lo que nos abrieron haciéndonos ingresar. La mujer de la recepción tomo mi paraguas y el saco de ella haciéndome ver lo hermosa que era. Su vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo y me vi mirándola más de la cuenta.

Puedes quedarte unos minutos por favor. No creo tener la fuerza para hacer esto.

De acuerdo – Dije queriendo pasar aunque sea unos minutos mas con ella.

Nos metimos al bar y buscamos una mesa alejada en un costado del lugar. El lugar estaba calido. Habia mucha gente y la música resonaba haciendo que bailen en el medio del lugar. Nos sentamos a un costado de la pista, yo me puse de espaldas a la gente y ella frente a mí estudiando todo el lugar. Una camarera llego para tomarnos nuestra orden.

Whisky en las rocas – Dijo ella.

Lo mismo – Dije olvidándome que tenia que manejar.

Estuvimos unos minutos allí hasta que nos trajeron la orden, mientras ella comenzó a mirar el lugar. De repente su cara cambio y sus ojos se posaron en un punto fijo. Lo había visto, hasta un ciego podía darse cuenta por como contuvo su respiración. No pude contenerme, y me gire para donde estaba viendo, y pude ver a un moreno grande. Era un hombre bien parecido, vestido de un traje impecable. Se notaba la elegancia y su porte. El estaba con su rostro para nuestro lado, pero de seguro no podía vernos ya que había gente bailando entre nosotros y la distancia era considerable. No alcance a ver a la mujer con la que estaba, pero se veía un lenguaje corporal que lo delataba. Ella le estaba dando de probar algo en la boca y el tomaba gustoso. Gire mi rostro para ella nuevamente y pude ver como sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Estaba por quebrarse.

Porque no nos vamos? – Dije

No. Aun no he visto lo que venia a ver.

Y no lo harás con tanta gente en el medio. Ven, vamos a bailar – Dije estirando mi mano.

Ella tomo mi mano y nos paramos. Tome su cintura y ella puso su mano en mi hombro. Su aroma me lleno de repente y me sentí flaquear. Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de una música suave, sensual. Yo estaba totalmente maravillado ante su aroma, su suavidad. Ella tenía los ojos calvados en la pareja, y yo aproveche aun más para sentirla. De repente se tenso.

Ya esta, vi lo que tenia que ver – Dijo a punto de quebrar en llanto.

Me gire con un paso de baile hacia la pareja y podía verlos en un beso pasional. La mujer era rubia, tenía puesto un vestido rojo llamativo. El cabello de ella tapaba su rostro, dejando al descubierto una parte de su hombro y se podía ver un tatuaje en el. Me quede serio unos segundos que para mi parecieron minutos, horas. Reconocía ese tatuaje. Reconocía ese cabello, ese cuerpo. Cuando se separaron y pude ver su rostro me quede helado. Inclusive pare mis movimientos de baile.

Que pasa? - Dijo ella

Yo no podía responder. Estaba mirando como mi vida cambiaba de repente. Es el destino así de trágico? Es así de sádico? Sera posible?

Que pasa - repitió mi pasajera.

Es mi mujer – Dije casi imperceptiblemente.

Que? – Dijo ella totalmente extrañada.

Me pare en seco y clave los ojos en los de ella.

Tu marido esta con mi mujer! – Dije enojado

Salí de allí sin mirar atrás. Podía sentir la voz de ella que se me acercaba diciéndome que espere, pero yo solo seguí. Cuando estaba afuera del bar, solo me di cuenta porque la lluvia me mojaba. Tome la manija del taxi para entrar e irme, pero ella se puso al lado de la puerta evitando que la abra y me tomo del brazo.

Espera – Dijo mirándome seria.

Estaba totalmente empapada. Su cabello estaba totalmente mojado al igual que su rostro. Su ropa estaba ceñida a su cuerpo por la copiosidad de la lluvia. Mi cabeza y mi pecho no podían contener tanta emoción. Bronca, ira, y felicidad. Si, también un poco de felicidad. A quien engañaba? Me sentí tan bien besando a una extraña que me hizo pensar en mi matrimonio. Estaba feliz de tomar turnos extra para no pasar tiempo con ella. Estaba dilatando lo inevitable, y en este momento lo inevitable me golpeaba en el rostro.

No manejes así – Dijo ella mirándome con cariño.

Se veía tan sexy así que no pude contenerme y la bese. La bese furiosamente, marcando posesión. Pero no por lo que acababa de pasar, no por despecho, si no porque ahora me sentía libre de hacerlo. Apoye mi cuerpo sobre el de ella arrinconándola contra el taxi y ella gimió en mi boca. Mi mano se paseo por su cintura y por el contorno de su cuerpo y pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía.

La calle estaba desierta por la lluvia, y nosotros aprovechamos para sentirnos y reconocernos. Esa urgencia que ambos sentimos se hizo palpable para ambos. Yo sentía sus pezones erectos en mi pecho, como seguro ella sentía mi excitación en su ingle. El beso aun seguía siendo demandante, y mientras besaba su cuello podía ver como a lo lejos la palabra hotel salía en un cartel con luces de neón rojas. Mi mente repaso mis posibilidades. Ese hotel, el callejón del costado, mi taxi, mi casa, su casa.

Ven – Dijo tomando mi mano y abriendo la puerta del taxi.

Ella se metió dentro y yo me metí con ella. Aun estábamos mojados y respirando agitados por el beso y la proximidad. Me acerque a ella para besarla de nuevo y ella me encontró a medio camino. Solo cortó el beso pero no la unión de nuestros labios para hablar y decir que la saque de allí.

Prendí el auto y maneje sin rumbo. No sabia porque pero estaba volviendo al lugar donde la había recogido. Ella estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano que reposaba sobre la palanca de cambios. De repente me miraba, de repente me besaba mientras manejaba. En un momento nuestra proximidad comenzó a hacerse peligrosa para manejar, y mas aun en este clima. Me pare a un costado en la zona donde la había recogido, y ella se abalanzo sobre mi besando mi cuello y poniéndose a horcadas sobre mi. Llegamos al asiento de atrás como pudimos entre los besos y la urgencia.

Yo acariciaba sus senos sobre la prenda húmeda que aun sin correrla me dejaba ver sus pezones erectos. Luego baje hacia sus piernas y subí por estas por debajo de su falda ganándome un gemido y que se restregara sobre mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir a mi con ella. Sus manos estaban deseosas contra mi cuerpo. Desprendía mi camisa mientras yo buscaba su intimidad por arriba de su prenda y la acariciaba. Ella me dio más acceso a esa parte, y yo aproveche para correr su tanga e introducir unos dedos en ella haciendo que se estremeciera. Una vez que termino de desprender mi camisa, continuo con mi pantalón, el cual bajo apenas para poder acariciar mi miembro por encima de la ropa interior, haciéndome gemir y cerrar los ojos. Con mi otra mano corrí su vestido dejando libre uno de sus senos y lo lleve a mi boca. Fue su turno de cerrar sus ojos y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose hacia mi. Ella tomo mi miembro con sus manos y comenzó a mover su mano sobre mi miembro haciéndome ver las estrellas. Sentía que no podría contenerme mucho, estaba deseándola con todo mi ser. Ella saco mi mano de su intimidad, y se restregó sobre mi miembro haciéndome enloquecer. Tome su tanga y la arranque en un arrebato haciendo que ella sonriera ladinamente. Se sentó sobre mi miembro una vez liberado haciéndome introducir en ella de una vez y tuve que traer a mi memoria a mi mecánico en biquini y a los resultados de los juegos de la semana para no terminar en ese momento. Ella se mecía en mi, sin perder nuestro contacto visual. Yo acariciaba su cuerpo y succionaba sus senos corriendo su vestido. Ella agarraba mis cabellos de manera posesiva, casi tirándolos, pero no de manera violenta. Solo urgente. Ella comenzó a moverse mas rápido, en señal de que estaba por terminar. Sus movimientos eran tan certeros y su intimidad tan estrecha que me hacia desearla aun mas. De repente mis pensamientos no fueron suficientes para evitar la cumbre de mi placer, y en un beso fogoso ambos llegamos a nuestro orgasmo. Ella se quedo arriba mio, aun estando en su interior, esperando a que nuestra respiración se recupere. Se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos. Tomo mi nuca y me atrajo hacia ella para un beso, y agitada hablo.

Me llamo Isabela Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella. – Dijo.

Edward – Dije en respuesta – Edward Cullen.

Un gusto – Dijo besándome de nuevo y removiéndose arriba de mi, haciendo que mi miembro cobra vida otra vez.

Comenzamos el acto nuevamente, esta vez yo arriba de ella, de espaldas. Yo aprovechaba la pose para tocar sus senos y su figura. Levante su vestido dándome una vista de su trasero y de mi miembro introduciéndose en ella, haciéndome excitar aun más si era posible. Los jadeos de ella eran audibles, agradecíamos que afuera lloviera y junto con lo empañado de los vidrios por el acto era imposible ver para adentro como también lo era ver para afuera… El auto seguro se movía a nuestro ritmo, pero creo que era lo último que estaba en nuestra cabeza. De repente sus gemidos se hicieron mas audibles, y llevo sus manos hacia atrás agarrando mi trasero mientras ella se refregaba en mi ingle gimiendo mi nombre. No pude contenerme y termine junto con ella en ese momento. Que me estaba haciendo esta mujer? No me reconocía a mi mismo! Creo que desde antes de casarme no tenia relaciones tantas veces en una noche, y menos arriba de mi auto! Esto era algo que dejaba para adolescentes hormonales que no se controlaban, y aparentemente esta mujer me había convertido en uno!.

Ella salió de mí, y se giro mirándome. Se acostó sobre el asiento, con sus piernas abiertas dejándome ver su intimidad, y mi miembro se tenso ante la vista. Ella me miro con ojos de deseo y de la nada se saco su vestido quedando totalmente desnuda frente a mis ojos. Sus piernas continuaban abiertas y podía ver su intimidad, llamándome a ser degustada. La posición en el auto no era optima, pero como pude lleve probé su intimidad pasando mi lengua por sus pliegues, y ella solo agarro mi cabeza y gimió mi nombre nuevamente. No lo había notado, pero cuando lo hacia mi miembro se tensaba aun mas. Mis manos viajaron hacia sus senos mientras besaba su centro. Mi lengua acaricio toda el área, y se concentro en esa parte. La parte más sensible. Mis labios comenzaron a succionar esa área ganándome aun más jadeos y un poco de su urgencia. Mi mano bajo hacia su intimidad e introduje un dedo en su cavidad. Ella se tenso y arqueo ante esa acción y segundos mas tarde, la sentí liberarse violentamente, como lo había hecho las veces anteriores.

Cegado por el deseo de poseerla una vez más me posicione en su entrada y bese sus labios, lo cual ella respondió con la misma urgencia. Me introduje en ella salvajemente provocándole un enorme placer ya que estaba totalmente empapada. Mis embestidas eran certeras y profundas. Sentía como nuestras ingles hacían contacto en la mas profunda penetración. Vi sus pupilas dilatarse al llegar al orgasmo nuevamente, llevándome al mio. Había nacido para estar con ella. Había nacido para hacerla mía y disfrutar de su cuerpo. Ella era mi nueva adicción.

Una vez que terminamos, me deje caer sobre su pecho en una posición mas que incomoda. No nos habíamos dado cuenta pero había dejado de llover, y si bien era muy tarde para que la gente ande por la calle, seriamos fácilmente descubiertos por cualquiera que caminara por el lugar.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta del hecho que estábamos cerca de su casa, nos vestimos para evitar que alguien la viera. Me pase al asiento de adelante, y prendí el auto. Baje la ventanilla para hacer que los vidrios se desempañen, y arranque el motor. Salimos de allí rumbo a algún lugar, cualquiera que no sea ese.

Llévame a tu casa – Dijo desde el asiento de atrás.

Segura? – Dije

Si. Segura.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos deje el auto afuera para luego llevarla a su casa. La zona no era muy buena. Era lo que podía rentar con mis ingresos, pero a ella pareció no molestarle. Entramos a casa, y en cuanto pasamos la puerta la arrincone sobre el pasillo y la bese apasionadamente. Ella respondió a mi beso acariciando mi nuca, y cuando nos separamos la guie por el pasillo hacia la cocina donde le ofrecí algo de tomar. Ella se sentó en la mesa y me pidió algo de tomar.

Tienes hambre? – pregunte.

Hambrienta – Dijo

Italiana?

Perfecto – Dijo riendo.

Comencé a preparar la comida bajo su mirada atenta. Parecíamos ambos muy cómodos. No nos preocupábamos por absolutamente nada. Tanya seguro recién comenzaba con su marido, asique tendríamos mas de la mitad de la noche para nosotros. Ella se sentó en la mesada de la cocina. Analizando mis movimientos. Ella se veía tan simple. A pesar de todo el dinero que era obvio tenia, estaba compartiendo una cena con migo de lo mas casera, y no solo eso, si no que parecía feliz por ello.

Comimos ambos en silencio, dándonos miradas cómplices. Nuestro silencio no era desagradable. Cuando terminamos de comer, me pregunto por mi padre, mi madre. Me pregunto por mi vida antes de perder el dinero y si me sentía feliz.

Nunca fui mas feliz - Conteste

Tienes razón – Dijo – yo siempre creí que el dinero complicaba la vida, no la solucionaba.

No te digo que no extraño mi vida, porque parte de mi lo hace, pero solo porque mis padres tienen que vivir ahora como lo hacen.

Y tu?

Yo estoy feliz donde estoy. Si bien no es la mejor zona, me siento feliz. Trabajar en el taxi me da tiempo para pensar, y disfruto de eso.

Nos quedamos callados mientras nos mirábamos, y vi como se tomo el brazo en señal de frio. Era lógico, ambos aun estábamos mojados por la lluvia.

Ven – Dije levantándome y estirando la mano.

Ella la tomo con una sonrisa en los labios. La conduje hacia el baño y cuando entramos se quedo mirándolo.

Es la parte que mas me gusta de la casa – Dije

El baño era el mejor lugar. Era espacioso, luminoso. Tenia una bañadera enorme, y todo allí parecía nuevo. Abrí los grifos de la ducha y tape la tina. Tire dentro un poco de los productos de Tanya, y mientras se llenaba, me senté en la tasa y la traje hacia mi. Acariciándola, comencé a desvestirla. Ella estaba totalmente sin ropa interior, por lo que me tome mi tiempo para desvestirla y besarla. Ella llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, cada vez que pasaba mi mano y mis labios por alguna parte de su anatomía. Cuando termine de desvestirla, la tina ya estaba llena, por lo que la cargue y la metí dentro. Agarre el jabón de un costado y comencé a esparcirlo por su cuerpo, mientras masajeaba. Ella solo gemía mientras tocaba algunas zonas y cerraba sus ojos. Pase el jabón por sus piernas, subiendo por ellas hasta su muslo y ella abrió las piernas como anticipándome a mis pensamientos. Por supuesto me vi obligado a cumplir sus deseos, y mis manos se perdieron en su intimidad. Masajee su ingle, sus pliegues ganándome gemidos de su boca.

Yo estaba a un costado de la tina, y mi miembro estaba reaccionando a la situación. No podía creer como me llevaba a los extremos. Ella me acaricio lentamente por el pecho, y agarro el costado de mi camisa y me jalo hacia ella. Caí sobre ella el la tina y me reí en sus labios mientras nos besábamos.

Ella saco mi camisa mientras acariciaba mi pecho. La tire a un costado, y luego desprendió mi pantalón. Saque el mismo junto con mi ropa interior, y desesperadamente busque su calor. Ella acariciaba mi espalda de manera lenta, tortuosa. Me introduje en ella mientras la besaba en los labios y besaba también su cuello. Ella gemía en mis labios y mordía suavemente mi hombro. Cuando estábamos cerca de nuestra cumbre, ella apretó mi espalda con sus manos, y luego rodeo mi cintura con sus pies haciendo más presión sobre ella.

De la nada, ella se giro sobre mí, dejándome de espaldas en la tina, y se removió arriba de mí, llevándome en segundos a mi orgasmo.

Se giro sobre mi pecho y pego su espalda a el. Yo la rodee con mis brazos, y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mientras intentábamos recuperar nuestras respiraciones. Cuando el agua se enfrió, saque el tapón de la tina y cuando estuvo casi vacía, nos incorporamos bajo la ducha caliente para sacarnos los restos de las sales. Nos envolvimos en la toalla y salimos hacia la habitación, donde ofrecí prestarle algo de Tanya pero se negó. Busque un pantalón y camisa deportivos y se lo entregue. Ella se vistió con ellos, y yo me vestí con un jean y una camisa. Mientras me vestía, ella me seguía con la mirada.

Pasa algo? -pregunte mirándola mientras prendía mi camisa.

Ella no dijo nada, y se quedo mirándome. Me arrodille frente a ella abandonando mi tarea, y ella agarro mi camisa y continuo prendiéndola. Yo bese suavemente sus labios, y ella respondió automáticamente. Sin poderme contener, ejercí mas presión en ella y nos caímos a la cama. Ella me miraba a los ojos, y acariciaba mis labios con la yema de sus dedos.

No puedo creerlo – Dijo ella.

Que? – pregunte.

Encontrarte – Dijo

Tampoco yo...

Su celular sonó en su bolso y ella lo tomo. Miro el visor y luego me lo mostro. Era un mensaje de quien parecía su esposo. Jacob se llamaba. "Recién salgo de mi reunión, estoy por llegar a casa". Cuando leímos eso, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de mi casa. Tanya llegaría en cualquier momento y no queríamos encontrarnos. En el camino, ninguno de los dos hablábamos.

Me gustaría volver a verte – Dijo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

También yo – Dije de la misma manera.

Estacione frente a su casa, lugar donde la había recogido más temprano en el día.

Que harás? – pregunte

Por ahora nada. Solo hablare con mis abogados. Y tu?

No la desenmascarare aun, porque si no, no podremos vernos. Tendría que enfrentar un divorcio y no quiero dejar de verte.

Espérame. Yo te diré las novedades.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa en la cara y yo respondí. Se metió dentro de la ventanilla y beso mis labios, y yo respondí gustoso.

La vi alejarse hacia la entrada de su hermosa casa, y no pude evitarlo, me baje del taxi.

Fue hermoso haberme encontrado contigo.

La bese apasionadamente.

Te veré luego? – pregunto.

Te veré el martes, a las 10 – reí.

Esperare con ansias.

Y así paso como conocí a la persona que cambio mi vida. Nos encontrábamos todos los martes y jueves a las 10, en el mismo lugar.


End file.
